Milk
by Dizzy Takeout
Summary: "I don't want to hear it Puckerman. I'm not coming back to McKinley. Not you, nor any of the other guys, can convince me." "That's not why I'm here. Now, let me in. It's cold out here." Spoiler alert!


**AN: quick one shot about the most recent episode of glee. So yeah, spoiler alert. kind of ooc, but I sort of did it on purpose. Read, enjoy, and review:)**

Kurt smiled at his reflection. He looked amazing. The Dalton Academy uniform was beautiful. He spun once and tightened his tie. He couldn't believe his luck.

He was starting his career as a Dalton student tomorrow. It was wonderful. No more hatred, no more intolerance, no more bullying. Just acceptance. His smile grew broader at the thought.

But, it faded when he thought of what he was giving up. He would miss Glee, he really felt like himself there, and he loved that self-expression. Mercedes and Tina, where could you find two better friends? Mr. Shu, as oblivious as he was most of the time, he really was a great teacher. It was a lot to leave behind. But, Kurt had no doubts that it would be worth it.

He took of his uniform and set it aside for tomorrow morning. He grabbed his favorite pair of burgundy pajamas and slipped them on. Just as he was about to settle in to bed, he heard the doorbell ring from upstairs. He sighed and trudged up the stairs to answer it.

Kurt opened the door and was met with a hulking jock, with a very distinct mohawk. He was covered in falling snow, making Kurt wonder just how long he had been standing out there.

"Finn's not here, Puck. He's still at Rachel's."

"I know. Can I come in?"

"Why?" Kurt put his hand on his hip and Puck rolled his eyes.

"I just want to talk, dude."

"I don't want to hear it Puckerman. I'm not coming back to McKinley. Not you, nor any of the other guys, can convince me."

"That's not why I'm here. Now, let me in. It's fucking cold out here." Puck pushed past Kurt and, in a very canine fashion, shook the snow from his head.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked as Puck threw his varsity jacket over the coat rack.

"I want to tell you a story. Let's go into the kitchen." Kurt followed Puck into his kitchen and grabbed two water bottles from the fridge. They sat down, opposite of another. Puck looked down at the table and began to find the place mats quite interesting. He took a deep breath before talking.

"Have you ever heard of Harvey Milk?"

"I've heard the name before…there was a movie about him, right?" Kurt took a sip from his water as Puck nodded.

"Yeah. The guy from Pineapple Express was in it. It was good, really good. A little long for my taste but, anyway: Harvey Milk. First gay guy to win a position in a political office." Kurt tensed at the word 'gay', but didn't speak. Puck took this as a cue to continue.

"He ran for some San Fran Board of something or another, I don't know. It doesn't matter. First flamer to win a political election. Pretty freaking badass." Kurt ignored Puck's lack of eloquence and nodded.

"Harvey was a good guy. Never really wronged anyone and would be good for office. He didn't just campaign for gay rights. He wanted to really make the world better, in like, all aspects. But the homophobes didn't really think so. They trashed his place, threatened him, and beat him. A whole mess of crazy shit went down." Puck finally looked up from the table and made eye contact with Kurt. He paused before continuing.

"But, he stayed in the election. The whole damn time. And he won. He kept campaigning and pushing through. He didn't let flame haters keep him down. Even after… they, well, killed him…" Kurt gasped softly and Puck sighed.

"Yeah, somebody assassinated him. But, listen. They didn't win. 'Cause he's still around. Everyone still knows his name. Everyone still looks up to him. He's still a huge gay rights role model. Even after he's dead. Because he never gave up.

"I used to think you were like Harvey Milk, Kurt. Everyday, you would take shit you didn't deserve. Every fucking day, whether it was slushies, dumpster tosses, or… something more serious. And you would still get up, brush yourself off, take a deep breath and walk away, bigger, stronger and better. I really admired you for that.

"But, this time, you are running away. You're not being Harvey. You're not being the Kurt I admired. You're not being the strong Kurt. By transferring, you're dropping out of the election. Harvey wouldn't do that.

"I know you're scared. I would have shit myself and moved to Europe. But, I'm not you. I wouldn't be here, telling you all of this crap if I didn't think you should stay at McKinley. I wouldn't be here, if I didn't think you could handle it. But, I'm here. And I think that, by going to Dalton, you are selling yourself short. Look, I'm not going to beg you to come back. The Puckster doesn't beg. And I'm not here on an errand from our recently lacking Glee Club. I'm here because I want to admire you again. I want you to win. I want you to be Harvey again." Puck leaned back in his chair as a pregnant silence filled the air. Kurt was speechless. Puck scratched awkwardly at the back of his head.

"I should uh, get going. Thanks for like, listening. And stuff." Puck grabbed his bottle of water and headed for the door. Kurt just sat there, completely stunned.

* * *

Puck walked into school the next day late. He had gotten back late from the Hummel-Hudson household and forgot to set his alarm. Eh, fuck it. He was only missing History anyway. He turned the corner to the main office and opened the door.

"You're late again, Mr. Puckerman." The bitchy secretary barely looked up from her computer as Puck signed the tardy sheet.

"No shit, Thelma. Can I have a pass?" The secretary gave a dirty look to Puck as he called her by her first name, but signed his pass anyway.

"The bell's going to ring in a minute. Just sit and wait." Puck snatched the pass and took a seat by the window. Just as he sat down, he heard the Principal's office door creak open. Puck looked up and his eyes were met with a certain soprano in black leggings and a sequined vest.

"Well, Kurt, I'm glad you've decided to stay at McKinley. We are truly lucky to have you." Figgins clapped Kurt on the back and Kurt cringed noticeably. Puck would have found this funny, if he wasn't so shell-shocked.

"Thank you, sir." Kurt grabbed his Louis Vuitton bag and headed for the door. But before opening it, he glanced behind him and made eye contact with Puck. A million messages were sent through those blue orbs, but the only one Puck could really understand was 'Thank you.'

**AN: phew. Finally got that nasty little plot bunny out of my brain. Little rushed, ill admit but, it's late and I wanna go to bed! I feel like I might get a few bad remarks about this but, I certainly hope not. I'm really sensitive about this one:) thanks for reading.**


End file.
